Being Bullied
There are times when the hero is being bullied by villains. Bullying is unwanted, aggressive behavior among heroes that involves a real or perceived power imbalance. The behavior is repeated, or has the potential to be repeated, over time. Both heroes and villains who are bullied and who bully others may have serious, lasting problems. Reasons why a character is bullied mainly due to either: * Being Different. * Having relatives whom having a bad reputation. * Being too much nerdy in behavior. * Had to live among the arrogant people or other kind of bullies. * Prejudice that pinned her community and other whom bullied her against each other. The only thing to prevent one from being bullied was by do something that would made oneself gained respect, even from the bullies themselves, though this not entirely apply for certain bullies. * The hero or heroine is having fun, but then their fun takes a turn for the worst when the said bully showed up for revenge. * From Nobody to Nightmare scenario where the hero/heroine's tormentor's effort to get the revenge made him/her instigate shocking event that made the hero/heroine must stop him/her in one way or another. Examples Live-action movies * Young Severus Snape was bullied by young James Potter and the other Marauders. * Young Lily Evans being bullied by her jealous older sister Petunia (who considers her a freak) for being a witch in the family. * Ron Weasley is bullied by Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe * Harry Potter gets bullied by his cousin Dudley Dursley and his gang; he is also bullied by Draco Malfoy because his late mother was a Mudblood * Neville Longbottom is bullied by Draco Malfoy; he is also bullied by his Potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape. * Gordie LaChance got his deceased brother’s hat taken away from "Ace" Merrill. Afterwards, Ace pins Chris Chambers to the ground and holds a burning cigarette to his eye, telling him to “take it back” for insulting him in front of “Eyeball” Chambers. * Teddy Duchamp gets tormented by the grouchy old man, Milo Pressman for having a “looney” for a father. Animated moviesEdit * Disney/Pixar ** Judy Hopps was bullied by Gideon Grey in her childhood. ** Nick Wilde got hazed and humiliated for being a fox in his childhood. ** Lilo Pelekai is bullied by her jealous hula classmate Myrtle Edmonds and her peers. * Prior to the second anime series, Yugi Muto, a shy timid high school student, is picked on by bullies — including Ushio (and formerly Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, who are now his friends after Yugi saved them from a bully). * Young Mokuba was picked on by bullies at the orphanage in his childhood. * Jerry Mouse is constantly bullied by Tom Cat. * Darkwing Duck gets bullied by Negaduck. * In comics, Peter Parker is often bullied by either Flash Thompson or Carl King. Though Flash's relationship with Peter improves to certain degree, Peter's relationship with Carl ended up worse as the bully turned into supervillain known as The Thousand. * Prior to growing up to becoming Darkwing Duck, Young Drakey Mallard is bullied by the King and his Gang. * Theodore Seville is bullied by Nathan * Doug Funnie is constantly bullied by Roger Klotz * Honker Muddlefoot is bullied by kids at school, including his own older brother Tank. * Oscar gets bound, gagged and zapped by Ernie and Bernie. * Hubie gets bullied by Drake. * Bart Simpson is bullied by Nelson Muntz; he is also bullied by his then-new teacher, Mr. Jack Lassen. * Phineas Flynn gets bullied by Buford Van Stomm for embarrassing him at Goopleplex Mall. * Lisa Simpson is bullied by a girl named Francine; she is also bullied and discriminated by her jealous teacher, Ms. Cantwell. * Richard Tyler being mocked and bullied by neighborhood kids for being cautious at the beginning of the film. * Jennifer was bullied the members of the Red Crayon Artistocrat Club who were following the order of the then-evil Wendy. * Cody being bullied by Gwen in the Total Drama Island episode "Up The Creek". * Young Grinch being cruelly tormented and mocked by his classmates (except Martha May Who) because he was different from the others, causing him to angrily snap and develop a hatred for Christmas. * Rudolph being bullied by Arrow and his classmates (except Zoey and Mrs.Prancer) because he can't be a flyer because of his nose. * Prior to meeting Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower was a victim of bullying because he has two-tails. * Charlie Brown gets abused by his friends (including Snoopy). * In the first half Goku Jr. gets bullied by Puck and his fellow helpers friends, by calling him names and took his pen. In the second half Puck became friends with Goku Jr. * In Griffon The Brush Off in My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Gilda bullies Pinkie Pie a lot and warns her to stay away from her and Rainbow Dash she even screamed at Fluttershy making her cry. * In the comedy film Elf, Walter Hobbs gets a visit from his mean boss, Fulton Greenway, who rudely tells him that the books would have still been bad and that he wants to hear an idea from him on December 24. And when Walter tells him that Christmas Eve is on that day, Fulton turns around, gives Walter a dirty look and replies, "And?!". * John Bender gets bullied by Mr. Vernon in the Janitor's closet. * Gumball and Darwin Watterson are mocked by their classmates Tobias Wilson, Banana Joe, and Ocho for using Nicole's shower gel. * Ted Newton gets bullied by the school bullies until Beethoven his dog comes to drive them away and never come back. * Danny Fenton gets bullied by Dash Baxter at Casper High School. * During the musical number “Shiny”, Maui gets beaten up by the giant crab, Tamatoa. * Hogarth Hughes gets bullied by Kent Mansley, who corners him and asks him where the Iron Giant is hiding. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes